


Первые леди Восторга

by heksejakt



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Andrew Ryan/Diane McClintock, Drama, Gen, Medical Trauma, Past Tense, Post-Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Диана хочет отомстить — вот только кому? Возможно, человеку, который предпочёл ей другую женщину — а, может быть, и той, что обратила на себя внимание её мужчины.
Kudos: 3





	Первые леди Восторга

В «Садах Евы» на неё глядели с недоумением.

Не обращая внимания на посетителей, Диана медленно прошла к дальнему столику. Запах дорогого табака щекотал ей ноздри, забивался под шёлковый шарф, которым она прикрыла половину лица. По залу, тонувшему в полумраке, зашелестел заинтересованный шепоток.

После всего, что с ней сделали в Медицинском павильоне, Диана старалась прятать лицо, однако её всё равно узнавали. Она понимала, что лучше было бы ходить по городу с гордо поднятой головой — в Восторге ко всему привыкали и скоро перестали бы пялиться на неё, — но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Сейчас, когда от её прежнего лица не осталось ровным счётом ничего, необходимость открывать его казалась пыткой.

— Что будешь, дорогуша? — с усмешкой осведомился бармен. — Важная штучка, а? Не волнуйся, маэстро Коэн привык к любым гостям, тут для всех найдётся место. В форте «Весёлом» никому нет дела до того, кто ты, знаешь ли! И потом…

— Коньяк, — перебила его Диана. Бармен обиженно осёкся, но мгновением позже послушно пододвинул к ней бокал, в котором золотился янтарный напиток. — Спасибо.

Она нехотя сделала глоток, и её бросило в жар. Диана не очень-то любила коньяк, но сегодня без него вряд ли можно было бы обойтись — в этом она не сомневалась. Ещё пара глотков — и тиски, сжимавшие её грудную клетку, наконец-то разжались.

Диана всегда считала себя трусихой, но после долгих дней, проведённых в руках доктора Штайнмана, внутри неё будто что-то переключилось. Она вышла из Медицинского павильона, стараясь переварить полученные новости — и у неё ни черта не получалось.

Конечно, Райан больше не был заинтересован в ней. Ничего удивительного. Наверняка он просто списал её со счетов, не позаботившись узнать, куда она пропала. А потом она услышала, как шепчутся медсёстры, с зашкаливающим пренебрежением оглядывая её с головы до ног.

От Дианы МакКлинток, которую знали лучшие люди этого города, остался только иссушенный скелет, изуродованный шрамами. Она старалась держать себя в руках, но время от времени незримый защитный блок, который она так тщательно выстраивала, давал трещину. Диана шла в ближайший бар, напивалась до беспамятства, а потом возвращалась в номер отеля.

В «Синклер Делюкс», где она остановилась, всем было плевать на то, кем она была прежде и кто она сейчас. Самый неблагополучный район стал для неё надёжным убежищем — теперь, когда Восторг превратился в бомбу замедленного действия.

Она не узнавала город, который прежде так радовал её, и не узнавала человека, которого любила. Первое, что Диане довелось услышать, когда она вышла из Медицинского павильона — на площади Аполлона установили виселицы. Это решение казалось ей диким и абсолютно неправильным.

Конечно, Диана знала, что бедняки Восторга ропщут, что где-то там, в трущобах, созревает пузырь, который вот-вот лопнет — и тогда гнев захлестнёт с головой всех, кто вызвал его. Но она и представить не могла, насколько всё плохо.

Её попытки связаться с Райаном ни к чему не приводили.

До форта «Весёлого» путь был неблизкий, но Диана села на поезд сразу же, как только поняла, что готова. Самое время отправить на тот свет женщину, на которую Райан её променял. Это звучало так нелепо, что сложно было поверить: создатель Восторга влюблён в стриптизёршу из «Садов Евы».

Диана кинула взгляд на небольшую сцену, где в мягком свете софитов покачивала бёдрами миниатюрная брюнетка. Не та. Она видела Жасмин Джолин на афише — роскошную блондинку в перьях и дорогом белье.

Видела — и была готова сорвать этот несчастный лист со стены.

После полутора недель в Приюте бедняка форт поражал её сиянием неона, огромным количеством одетых с иголочки горожан, бешеными суммами, которые спускали в местном казино. Раньше эта жизнь принадлежала и ей тоже, но теперь Диана чувствовала себя так неуютно, будто не имела никакого права здесь находиться.

Сказать по правде, она не особо нуждалась в деньгах и могла позволить себе апартаменты в Пентхаузе Олимпа, но новости о том, что происходит на площади, пугали её. Пентхауз располагался совсем рядом — не ровен час угодишь под шальную пулю. После «Кашмира» Диана до дрожи боялась любого скопления людей — особенно людей, разозлённых режимом Райана.

В Приюте бедняка она ещё не успела стать своей, но и не нуждалась в этом. Ей требовалось немногое: мягкая постель, простой, но сытный завтрак, возможность побыть наедине с собой и надёжное укрытие от любопытных глаз. Худший район Восторга предоставил ей всё это.

Первые три дня она опасалась столкновения с Синклером, затем махнула рукой. Восторг изменился до неузнаваемости, а вместе с ним и его жители — кого удивишь тем, что бывшая любовница Райана перебралась в Приют?

Мелодия, окутавшая стрип-клуб, сменилась другой, и атмосфера неуловимо преобразилась. Диана даже в полумраке различала лихорадочный блеск в глазах мужчины за столиком слева, и от неё не укрылось, как затаил дыхание его сосед. Едва слышное постукивание каблучков в этот момент показалось ей оглушительно громким.

Жасмин Джолин стояла совсем близко. Диана могла бы рассмотреть каждую морщинку на холёном личике, но их не было — ни одной, чёрт возьми. Эта проклятая стриптизёрша появилась будто бы ниоткуда и теперь неспешно шла мимо столиков, а сидящие вокруг посетители едва ли не сворачивали шеи ей вслед.

В этот миг Диана поняла: прежде она не знала о ненависти ровным счётом ничего.

Она жадно, боясь упустить мельчайшую деталь, рассматривала Жасмин — и чем дольше смотрела, тем яснее осознавала, почему Райан потерял от неё голову. Светлые локоны — наверняка она даже их не завивала, — гибкая фигура, поразительная уверенность во взгляде. Такие, как она, прекрасно понимали, какое впечатление производят — и умели этим пользоваться.

На самом деле Диана предпочла бы прикончить Райана — в конце концов, это он отвернулся от неё, — но кто в здравом уме впустил бы её на территорию Гефеста? А вот если она устроит переполох здесь, Райан, быть может, явится сам…

Наблюдая за тем, как Жасмин поднимается на сцену, Диана открыла сумочку, где ждал своего часа револьвер. Пальцы задели металл, и их обожгло холодом. Ещё месяц назад она никогда не поверила бы, что ей придётся прикасаться к оружию — но вот она здесь, в «Садах Евы», планирует убийство.

Первое, но не последнее.

Свет в зале погас — везде, за исключением сцены, — и Диана поднялась из-за стола, пользуясь тем, что её никто не видит. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, рука, сжимающая револьвер, лихорадочно тряслась.

Палец лёг на спусковой крючок. Одно нажатие — и Жасмин Джолин, новой великой любви Райана, не станет.

Диана почти уже решилась выстрелить, когда кто-то осторожно, но крепко обхватил её за плечи.

— Давай-ка без глупостей, красотка, — посоветовал бармен, не сводя с неё глаз. — Возможно, остальные тут и не следят за новостями, но я слишком хорошо знаю, что случилось в «Кашмире». МакКлинток, да? Тебе лучше убраться отсюда.

Она могла закричать. Конечно же, могла — но не стала.

Глаза защипало. Диана с трудом высвободилась из его хватки и бросилась к выходу из клуба — так быстро, как только могла. Жасмин продолжала танцевать, и никто не обратил внимания на то, что «Сады Евы» кто-то покинул.

До самого утра Диана просидела в казино и стала богаче на пару тысяч долларов, но счастливее это её не сделало.

***

Вся следующая неделя для неё слилась в один бесконечный день. Диана просыпалась в номере «Синклер Делюкс», спускалась вниз, в жалкое подобие кафе, где ей подавали обжигающий чёрный кофе и внушительную порцию омлета, а затем блуждала между домами. Никому не приходило в голову её останавливать.

Раньше она думала, что Приют бедняка по-настоящему опасен, но на самом деле там всем было на неё наплевать — равно как и на всех остальных. Нищие Восторга ненавидели Райана и молились на загадочного Атласа. Другие люди не имели для них никакого значения.

Диана подслушивала. Прежде ей не доводилось добывать информацию таким способом, но теперь она не гнушалась ничем. О происходящем в городе говорили много, и слухи оказывались один удивительнее другого — однако Диана не была дурой и умела отличить правду от дикого вымысла.

Волны, окружавшие город со всех сторон, будто просочились внутрь, взбаламутили некогда мирный Восторг, подняли с самых нижних его уровней всю гниль, которую Райан так тщательно скрывал.

Исследуя улицы самого дерьмового района, Диана думала, что надо бы удивиться — но у неё не получалось. Когда-то она жила на самой вершине, а теперь человек, которого она любила, вешает контрабандистов и спит с девицей из «Садов Евы».

О Жасмин она невольно задумывалась каждый вечер, когда запиралась у себя в номере и доставала бутылку джина. Снова и снова переживала тот момент, когда ей пришлось сбежать из клуба, вспоминала худую гибкую спину, роскошный головной убор из перьев и холодный колкий взгляд, который совсем не сочетался с образом красивой глуповатой куколки. Диана хорошо помнила, как вела себя, оказавшись среди лучших людей Восторга, и понимала: Жасмин просто создала тот образ, который казался ей самым надёжным щитом.

Чёртова изворотливая сука. Впрочем, за это её стоило уважать. Восторг был территорией эгоистов, и только дурак бы стал выворачивать душу перед всеми подряд. Жасмин, видимо, осознавала это как никто другой.

В субботу Диана вернулась в «Сады Евы» — но на этот раз днём, задолго до начала программы. Она поняла, что в желании встретиться с Жасмин никто не будет чинить ей препятствий, если завсегдатаи не увидят её. В конце концов, по вечерам в клубе полно народу, а вот днём — другое дело. Есть возможность пообщаться с глазу на глаз.

Страсть к подслушиванию принесла плоды в тот самый миг, когда она узнала, что перед выступлением Жасмин предпочитает с самого утра торчать в каморке за кулисами. Прежде ей, должно быть, доводилось и ночевать там, не то что теперь: об апартаментах в Пентхаузе Олимпа Диана тоже узнала.

В момент, когда она вновь приблизилась к клубу, откуда ей пришлось сбежать, Диану бросило в жар.

Стараясь дышать глубже, она медленно двинулась вдоль стены: в конце концов, у любого заведения есть служебный вход, и было бы замечательно зайти через него, а не сталкиваться с барменом, который не дал ей выстрелить. Она не сомневалась, что во второй раз он не будет таким вежливым.

Вскоре она заметила узкую дверь, выкрашенную в тот же тёмно-бордовый цвет, что и стены клуба. Она была приоткрыта, и изнутри доносилось едва слышное пение. Диана не знала, как звучит голос Жасмин Джолин, но не сомневалась: он наверняка был таким же приятным, как тот, который она слышала сейчас.

Осторожно ступая по полутёмному коридору, Диана дошла до гримёрки. Жасмин не заперлась — и теперь Диана рассматривала её плечи, скрытые под самой обычной тёмной блузой, и копну светлых волос, небрежно стянутую лентой, и широкое зеркало, и полку, заставленную всевозможными флакончиками.

Диана потеряла бдительность и упустила момент, когда оказалась слишком близко, и Жасмин увидела её отражение в зеркале. Косметика посыпалась с трюмо, флакон духов, сброшенный неудачным резким движением, разлетелся вдребезги.

— Кто вы и что тут делаете? — вскинула брови Жасмин. К её чести, она старалась сохранять спокойствие, и Диана растерялась: она была уверена, что Жасмин начнёт кричать, звать на помощь, а то и разрыдается. — Ко мне в гримёрку и прежде врывались, но увидеть тут женщину я не рассчитывала.

— Меня зовут Диана, и я бы хотела… поговорить.

Нужно было снова достать револьвер. Следовало выстрелить — сразу же, без малейших колебаний, но Жасмин смотрела на неё в упор, и в этом пронзительном взгляде Диане чудилась насмешка, которая не оскорбляла, но обезоруживала.

— Диана, значит? Я слышала об одной женщине, которая носила это имя. Она, кажется, умерла во время празднования Нового года в «Кашмире». Мистер Райан… Он был так безутешен.

Гнев, который Диане удалось подавить невероятным усилием воли, снова поднялся в ней душной багровой волной. Долго же переживал безутешный мистер Райан, как же! Ещё и обманул девчонку — сказал ей, что Диана мертва, хотя прекрасно знал о её желании обратиться к Штайнману.

Гнусная сволочь, каких мало.

— Не знаю такую, но это и не важно. Я видела ваше выступление на прошлой неделе, — тихо сказала Диана. — Было очень красиво.

— Спасибо, — Жасмин, кажется, немного растерялась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Но если это всё, что вы хотели сказать…

— Не всё. Если честно, я искала работу. Думала, может быть, в форте найдётся свободное место.

— Если и найдётся, то вряд ли в «Садах Евы», — покачала головой Жасмин. — Сюда многие приходят, но место довольно закрытое, пусть и известное. Я начала работать здесь едва ли не спустя неделю после основания Восторга, и с тех пор новичков у нас почти не было.

Диана замялась. В воздухе разливался лёгкий цветочный аромат, щекотал ей ноздри, забивался в горло. Жасмин, заметив, что она прижимает ладонь ко рту, вдруг совсем по-детски ойкнула и бросилась собирать осколки, бывшие недавно флаконом духов.

— Извините, — произнесла она, помедлив. — Я просто испугалась, увидев вас в зеркале.

Избавившись от разбитого флакона, она схватила салфетку и принялась тереть испачканный пол. От следов удалось избавиться в считанные минуты, но запах никуда не делся, и Диана ощутила, как медленно, на мягких лапах подбирается к ней головная боль. Она поморщилась: ещё чего не хватало. Только не сейчас.

— Почему вы выбрали именно это место? — вдруг продолжила Жасмин. — Обычно работу, где хотят получать хорошие деньги, ищут где-то ещё. Не то чтобы мы здесь считали центы…

— В порядке эксперимента. Я думала, владельцу понадобится помощник — у меня неплохо получается вести дела.

— Так вы не хотите танцевать?

— Танцевать? — эхом откликнулась Диана. — Нет, конечно. Это не для меня, я могу поплясать с кем-то на празднике, но чтобы так — нет. Я не такая смелая, как вы, если уж на то пошло.

Жасмин выпрямилась и оглядела её с ног до головы. Сейчас, в самой простой одежде, с собранными волосами, без намёка на яркий сценический макияж, она выглядела совсем иначе. Ещё лучше, сказала бы Диана, если бы не хотела выплеснуть на неё поток иных слов.

Только сейчас она заметила, что Жасмин, собирая осколки, порезалась.

— У вас кровь на пальце.

— И правда, — кивнула та, снова потянувшись за салфетками. — Но это ерунда, ничего. Кстати, я могла бы замолвить за вас словечко, если вам действительно нужна эта работа.

Диана замолчала. Возможно, это был неплохой шанс начать всё с чистого листа — но о каком, к чёрту, чистом листе можно говорить, если речь о работе рядом с любовницей Райана?

— Буду благодарна, — наконец ответила она. — Могу я остаться на шоу?

Если Жасмин и удивилась, то не подала вида.

— Само собой. И можете снова занять тот столик.

Слова застряли в горле тугим клубком. Диана резко развернулась — и тонкий шёлковый шарф, скрывающий её лицо, соскользнул на пол. С губ Жасмин сорвался судорожный вздох.

— Что ж, спасибо, — кивнула Диана и направилась к выходу.

Она вдруг подумала, что если кого-то и пугает её лицо, то с этим остаётся только смириться. Пусть делают со своим страхом что хотят.

А она будет делать то, что хочется ей.

***

Спустя ещё три недели Диана обнаружила, что Гектор — парнишка из учеников Коэна, развлечения ради проводящий долгие вечера за барной стойкой, — ведёт себя с ней гораздо мягче, чем с остальными посетителями стрип-клуба. А ещё он оказался чертовски интересным собеседником. Диана болтала с ним всякий раз, когда приезжала на шоу, и Гектор будто бы давно позабыл, что чуть больше месяца назад не дал ей застрелить Жасмин Джолин, звезду «Садов Евы».

Конечно, Диана передумала искать работу в форте — не хотела сталкиваться с Райаном, одна мысль о котором теперь заставляла брезгливо морщиться. Радуясь тому, что здесь никому не придёт в голову её искать, она остановила выбор на одной из забегаловок в Приюте бедняка. Официантки ночной смены нужны были везде, а что до рубцов на нежной коже… Кому какая разница — к позднему вечеру большинство завсегдатаев не узнали бы самих себя в зеркале.

В конце недели она садилась на «Атлантический экспресс» и возвращалась в форт — туда, где Жасмин устраивала очередное шоу. Занимала место за дальним столиком, где никто не замечал её, и рассматривала тонкую гибкую фигурку, залитую мягким светом — точно так же, как и сегодня.

— Великолепна, а? — шепнул Гектор, заговорщицки подмигнув. Перед Дианой будто ниоткуда возник высокий бокал, в котором искрилась ярко-алая жидкость. — Держи, авторский коктейль. Тебе понравится.

Диана сделала глоток и облизнулась. Сладко, но не слишком — идеальный баланс, достичь которого смог бы явно не каждый бармен.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответила она. — Как он называется?

— «Жасмин», конечно. Подумал, будет здорово, если перед её шоу я сделаю что-то в её честь.

С губ Дианы сорвался короткий смешок. Смаковать «Жасмин», глядя на ту, кому был посвящён этот коктейль — в этом, пожалуй, крылось что-то необычное, почти интимное. Ощущалось ещё приятнее, чем можно предположить.

В детстве Диана часто представляла себе другие миры, но ни в одном из них, считала она сейчас, они не стали бы с Жасмин не то что подругами — даже хорошими приятельницами. Должно быть, этот мир оказался особенным.

Музыка меж тем стихала, а софиты медленно, но неумолимо гасли. Жасмин всегда настаивала на том, чтобы в конце выступления погрузить зал в полную темноту. Может быть, это выглядело и банально, но зато эффектно — сколько бы раз она так ни делала, посетители были в восторге.

Оглушённая шумом аплодисментов, Диана допила коктейль и вгляделась во тьму — туда, где ещё можно было различить силуэт Жасмин. Но вскоре исчез и он — значит, она скользнула за кулисы и скрылась в гримёрке. Завсегдатаи продолжали вопить и улюлюкать, и никто не заметил, как Диана, ориентируясь почти что на ощупь, направилась к входу для персонала.

В гримёрке пахло потом и лосьоном для тела с блёстками, который Жасмин обильно наносила на кожу перед тем, как выйти на сцену. Диана с удивлением поняла, что уже успела привыкнуть к этому запаху. Всего месяц — и вот её жизнь совершенно изменилась.

В такие минуты, как эта, она думала: хорошо, что не выстрелила.

Жасмин уже успела сбросить тонкую кружевную накидку и расшитый бюстгальтер и теперь, откинувшись на спинку кресла, пыталась отдышаться. Блёстки посверкивали на светлой коже.

— Отличный танец, — улыбнулась Диана. — Не хочешь выйти к ним ещё раз?

— Обойдутся.

Диана села напротив, и стул, дышащий на ладан, жалобно скрипнул. «Сады Евы» переживали не лучшие времена, хотя Коэн, владевший всем, что находилось на территории форта, и пытался это скрыть.

Волнения, которые начались в новогоднюю ночь, и не думали утихать. До роскошного форта их отголоски долетали гораздо позже, чем до того же Приюта бедняка, но со временем перемены становились очевидными. В казино по-прежнему не было отбоя от желающих заработать лёгкие деньги, в барах — от любителей дорогого алкоголя. Но напряжение, сквозившее в воздухе, понемногу овладевало и теми, кто никогда не знал бедности.

Наступило кратковременное затишье, но Диана хорошо помнила перекошенные лица мутантов и не сомневалась: Восторг на грани революции. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что её это не коснётся. Больше не коснётся.

Пользуясь тем, что никто, кроме Жасмин, не видит её, Диана с облегчением скинула шарф. Её взгляд скользнул по отражению в большом зеркале: выпуклые заметные рубцы, исказившееся из-за них лицо, которое теперь выглядело так, будто она всё время ухмылялась.

За минувший месяц она почти успела научиться жить с этим.

— Он скоро придёт, — неожиданно проговорила Жасмин. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься убивать его?

— Говорят, что это — миссия Атласа. Он убьёт Райана, спасёт Восторг от гнёта… И что дальше? — Диана усмехнулась. — Я бы хотела, чтобы всё это просто прекратилось, чтобы все жили спокойно.

— Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно.

Они до сих пор ни разу не пытались заговорить о том, почему Жасмин спокойно впустила Диану в гримёрку, зная, что именно она хотела пристрелить её во время шоу. Почему попыталась обрести подругу в её лице, почему ни разу не заговорила о ней с Райаном.

Диана была уверена: пожелай этого Жасмин — и её вздёрнули бы на Площади Аполлона, как и тех бедолаг, привозивших с поверхности продукты. Но ничего подобного, как ни странно, так и не произошло.

— Не так давно я пыталась обсудить с ним положение дел, — Жасмин ни разу не произнесла имя Райана при ней, не считая их первой встречи, — но он сказал, что меня это не касается. Что я в любом случае буду в безопасности, а остальное не важно.

Ну конечно. Очередная ложь в духе Райана, как и ожидалось. После случившегося Диана не верила ему ни секунды. Наверняка он избавится от Жасмин, когда запахнет жареным — точно так же, как легко выставил за дверь её саму. Если в Восторге начнётся гражданская война — а к этому, вероятно, всё и шло, думала Диана, — первым делом он будет спасать себя.

Вряд ли для такого, как Райан, что-то значит сопутствующий ущерб.

— Я ему не верю, — продолжила Жасмин, явно заметив, как Диана изменилась в лице. — Мне кажется, что он давно понял, к чему всё идёт, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Не может поделать? Ерунда! Я уверена, он давно просчитал всё до мелочей. Ты видела виселицы? Знаешь, что творится в Приюте бедняка?..

Та покачала головой.

— Вот именно! — процедила Диана. — А я там живу. Люди в бешенстве. Они пока ещё держатся, но совсем скоро нам всем придётся плохо, и ему — в первую очередь. Тебе лучше позаботиться о себе, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ещё успеешь исчезнуть, и тогда, может…

— Тогда что? Кто-то отпустит меня на поверхность?

Жасмин горько усмехнулась, и Диана осеклась. Сомнения более чем обоснованы: из Восторга их и правда никто не выпустит. Она вспомнила контрабандистов на виселице, вспомнила предупреждения, которые круглосуточно транслировали по радио и печатали в газетах.

С минуту они глядели друг на друга, пока Жасмин не отвела глаза. Она по-прежнему сидела в кресле, сомкнув руки на груди, и явно не желала продолжать этот разговор.

Можно было, конечно, сказать что-то ещё. Нужно было — но Диана услышала шаги в коридоре и замерла.

— Это он, — едва слышно произнесла Жасмин. — Ты можешь уйти прямо через выход на сцену. Там сейчас никого нет, Гектор всегда выпроваживает остальных, когда он приходит.

Диана и правда различила голос Райана — и, судя по всему, тот был чем-то порядком раздражён. Она едва коснулась щеки Жасмин губами и поспешила к двери.

— Подумай обо всём, что я тебе сказала, пожалуйста. Если что, ты знаешь, где я теперь живу.

— Подумаю.

Накинув шарф, Диана направилась к выходу так быстро, будто от этого зависела её жизнь. Гектор, скучающий у барной стойки, смерил её внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

На долю секунды ей показалось, что он понимающе ухмыляется.

***

Больше Диана в форт «Весёлый» не вернулась. Людской гнев, которого она так боялась, обрушился на Восторг неукротимым цунами, и ей пришлось поспешно залечь на дно. Люди Атласа устраивали погромы так часто, что в половине районов — тех, которые прежде считались благополучными, — царила разруха.

Каждый день она старалась найти способ связаться с Жасмин, но все попытки были обречены на провал. Люди Райана следили за каждым каналом связи в Восторге, а обратиться к людям Атласа Диана отчаянно, до дрожи боялась. В конце концов, стоит им её увидеть — и они наверняка поймут, кто перед ними.

Жить Диана хотела больше, чем чего-либо ещё.

Потянулись длинные, однообразные дни в Приюте бедняка — но теперь их омрачала постоянная тревога. То и дело в «Вестнике Восторга» Диана натыкалась на сообщения об убитых горожанах — и многих из них она встречала прежде. Однажды ей на глаза попалась даже заметка о трагической смерти Августа Синклера, но над ней Диана только посмеялась: она видела его почти каждый день.

Со стороны Синклера было чертовски умно закрыться в собственном отеле: все знали, как он ненавидит Приют, и не сомневались, что он даже под страхом гибели не приблизится к этому району. Но он, тем не менее, и правда был здесь.

Время от времени они перекидывались парой фраз, и сейчас Синклер казался ей более уравновешенным и приятным в общении человеком, чем прежде. От былого высокомерия не осталось и следа, будто змея сбросила старую кожу.

— Дыши глубже, — говорил он ей каждый раз. — Да, сейчас мы в полной заднице, но будь мы на другом конце города, наши тела уже наверняка болтались бы на виселице или лежали в куче таких же трупов. Мы выкрутились и ещё сможем забраться наверх.

Диану так и подмывало спросить, с чего он взял, что она вообще хочет куда-то забираться, но она молчала.

В кафе, где она работала, было достаточно тихо — пяток постоянных посетителей, пара неизвестных: наверняка бедолаги сбежали сюда из другого района. Сюда их могло привести только отчаяние — мало кто по своей воле согласился бы перебраться в Приют.

Неизвестные — мужчина и женщина — выглядели изрядно потрёпанными, и Диана подумала, что они, должно быть, побывали в самом сердце беспорядка. Она налила две полные чашки горячего кофе — что ж, пусть будут за счёт заведения — и направилась к ним.

Пара негромко переговаривалась, и Диана поймала себя на том, что изо всех сил прислушивается. Она давно уже не видела в своём чрезмерном любопытстве ничего плохого — в конце концов, сейчас последние новости в Восторге передавали именно так: подслушивали и выкладывали друзьям и знакомым. Ей было не с кем поделиться — разве что с Синклером, — но заставить себя переключить внимание на что-то другое она уже не могла.

— …она же ждала от него ребёнка, — тихо сказала женщина, — по крайней мере, так говорят. Пыталась это скрыть или что-то в этом роде. Я слышала, он вышел из себя.

— Он идиот, — в тон ответил её собеседник. — У него есть дела поважнее, чем ребёнок от Джолин. Кто-нибудь вообще пытался объяснить ему, что тут начинается гражданская война?

— Наверное, она и пыталась. Столько крови было…

Диана замерла перед столиком, напряжённая, как струна, а они были так поглощены разговором, что даже не заметили её присутствия. Только сейчас она поняла, как дрожат руки — удержать бы чашки.

— Тело-то сразу нашли? — спросил мужчина.

— Вроде как на следующий день. Тот парнишка, Гектор Родригес — он ещё у Коэна учился, пока тот совсем не слетел с катушек. Вломился к ней в гримёрку, поднял переполох. На ней, говорят, живого места не было…

— Как, говоришь, её звали на самом деле?

— Мари-Катрин. Француженка, понимаешь, — женщина горько усмехнулась и смахнула едва выступившую слезу. — Очень жалко. Я слышала про неё столько хорошего. Да даже если бы она была паршивым человеком — никто такого не заслужил. Никто!

В этот момент она повернулась и встретилась взглядом с Дианой. Та вздрогнула и всё-таки выронила одну из злополучных чашек. В горле застрял тугой ком, дышать было нечем. Хотелось закричать, что ничего подобного не могло случиться — с кем угодно, но только не с Жасмин.

— Простите, — одними губами проговорила она, — я принесу ещё кофе.

Пока Диана собирала осколки разбитой чашки, она думала только о револьвере, который ждал своего часа в её номере «Синклер Делюкс». Единственный человек, действительно заслуживший пулю, в отличие от Жасмин, был ещё жив.

И теперь ему наверняка оставалось недолго.


End file.
